


Libidream

by PIKA1225



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 師生/双性 依旧短小🔊《Libidream》-落日飞车
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 24





	Libidream

**Author's Note:**

> 師生/双性 依旧短小  
> 🔊《Libidream》-落日飞车

他人生在世度过了多么寂寞的十八年，某个凌晨在梦里找到了存活的真谛。腥膻的精液潮热的在手里迸发，站起身踉踉跄跄走去卫生间，把头伸进水龙头下清醒着自己，看向镜中双眼通红的人，依旧有些射精过后的眩晕感。

他此刻正庆幸着找到了存活的意义。从前的十八年间有人让他去死，因为他阴暗，上不得台面，别人巴不得他消失在这个世界，他不予理会。但是现在他有了不得不为之存活于世的目标，仅仅是那颗星，那张嫣红湿润的小嘴，那双他多么渴望触碰他下体的纤细的手。

黄仁俊是个冤大头。每年他们班都会有新来的班主任，如果是学校里的老教师，那么他们多半是会把他气出这个班级，如果是实习生或是新来的教室，那么他的命运只会是无法再在这个学校待下去。黄仁俊就是这个班级迎来的一个新的笑话，除了被学生捉弄，还免不了被班级里最阴晴不定的主导者侵犯。

这是他该知道的事，李帝努早就告诉过他，在黄仁俊的办公室，李帝努掐着他的脖子把他按在桌子上，在他体内射精。黄仁俊通红着脸尖叫，用纤细的小手不断去掰李帝努的手，于事无补。野兽扑食时除了猎物什么也看不到，就像李帝努脑子里除了干死黄仁俊什么也不会想。从前是死，现在是黄仁俊。

他生得漂亮，一旦被李帝努看上，他就绝对不会让他落入别人的手里。李帝努和黄仁俊的第一次就在黄仁俊来学校的第一天，那个露出脖子等野兽捕猎的小兔子微微笑，穿得像清晨身上撷满露珠的草莓。黄仁俊前脚出了教室，李帝努后脚跟上，在班级后门和隔壁班前门中间的空隙里把黄仁俊的嘴亲出了血。

黄仁俊是个火辣的尤物，但是很显然他适合做一个合格的性幻想对象。李帝努无数次幻想着黄仁俊挺翘的臀和纤细的手在夜里射精，就是那样找到了他存活于世的原因。白羊座同时也是发生性关系的最佳人选，李帝努好像得到了一块尚未开发的宝石，他甘之如饴的挖掘他，在那片不断流水的肉缝里寻找人生的真谛。

黄仁俊的小秘密也是他发现的。在脏乱的卫生间里，这不是理想的做爱场所，但是李帝努喜欢在阴暗的场所占有他，尤其发现了黄仁俊的穴之后。他把人抱起来放在马桶水箱上亲，摸向黄仁俊湿漉漉的下体，手指就那样滑进了美妙之地。

黄仁俊哭了，他握着李帝努的手臂哭了。因为他正夹着他粗壮手臂被他用手指抠挖，在放学后空无一人的男厕所里，直到淫靡的水沾满了那人的小臂他才肯放手。李帝努兴奋得满脸通红，他翻开黄仁俊的制服去寻找那两颗挺立的乳头，像吸取奶水的宝宝吮吸着黄仁俊的胸。他喜欢被腥膻味缠了满身的黄仁俊，诚实的缠着他的手浪叫，说喜欢他的性器，那是世间最优美的语言。李帝努如愿操进了那片肉穴，第一次，体会了什么是真正的美妙，头皮发麻的掐着黄仁俊的腰，手指伸进他嘴里搅动着，享受性器在他体内被潮热包裹的感觉。

黄仁俊是他专属的性爱工具，这是李帝努必须确保的。在这场性爱关系上他不许另一方成为主导，所以不断的尝试新的方法。他喜欢黄仁俊在课上用眼神跟他交流，他可以毫不掩饰的用赤裸的眼神打量他，暗流涌动里明晃晃的传递他的欲望。黄仁俊的穴里被塞了跳蛋，李帝努正掌控着他的生杀大权，正朗读范文的师范高材生黄老师接受体内的震动时会突然停顿几秒，他的同学们调侃黄老师上课不专心，只有他知道他的淫娃正在感受他亲手放进去的跳蛋每一秒的震动，也许羞耻感淹没了正义感，但是谁也说不准黄仁俊是不是在回味那一闪而过的爽意。

他从不认为这份寄托是拿不上台面的，从黄仁俊默许他们做爱时候开始他就知道。命运和定数从来就不在李帝努词典里，他永远不会妥协，当黄仁俊想逃跑时他也不会。李帝努不屑于与人拥有一场谈话，但是黄仁俊可以是例外。即使对话在一场黏糊糊的性爱里展开，那也不妨碍李帝努从黄仁俊的话语里获取他想表达的信息。比如黄仁俊说他不想再继续这段荒唐的关系，比如黄仁俊无助的掉眼泪，不是生理上的眼泪。他真正的吓了李帝努一跳，因为黄仁俊从他怀里爬起来，边哭边埋在他怀里，鼻涕和眼泪混在一起蹭在他光裸的上身，李帝努揉着他臀部的另一只手丝毫不影响黄仁俊不断落下伤心的泪。

怎么了？他听见自己用温柔到近乎恶心的声音问。黄仁俊只是低下头去用嘴含住了他的阴茎，还热乎着，没来得及感受黄仁俊流着水的肉穴。黄老师娇嫩的口腔内部就这样强硬的被欢迎一位不速之客，李帝努堪称惊讶的射进了黄仁俊的嘴里，然后被满嘴都是他的精液的黄仁俊亲吻。李帝努拥有了一个来自他性爱对象主动献上的吻。

然后黄仁俊擦了擦嘴，说对不起，我怀孕了，我们在一起快半年了我不想再这样了，我辞职了。

李帝努一时之间不知道说什么，只好回报了黄仁俊一个吻，品味着他刚才说的“在一起快半年了”这句话，像个智商突然退化的傻小子，不去在意怀孕与否，只在乎着他拥有了一个宝贵的爱情。

意外其实也是不在李帝努词典里的。他如果是双手沾满鲜血的修罗，黄仁俊就是一身纯白的天使，降落到他面前时还带着羽毛和光环。他说自己是个有性格缺陷的人，虽然他很清楚这些过去被提起时他会痛苦，但是他无法忍受自己欺骗拯救他生命的天使仁俊。他被关过笼子，吃过镇定剂和精神类药物，一纸诊断书说他是暴力狂，他从来不知道星星闪着的时候是什么样，因为他十八年来一如既往的黑暗，从来不配拥有过星星。

他感谢意外，感谢荒诞淫靡的梦境给他带来一颗闪烁的星星。当他们对视时李帝努真实感受着爱意在两人周围涌动，全身的神经都涌向他嘴唇驱使他亲吻这个改变他的人，但是他只是开口，说了一句黄仁俊曾在课堂上说过的话。爱能创造一切，而黄仁俊的爱创造了李帝努，并教会他说“我爱你”。

从此李帝努拥有了专属于他的爱意，和一颗闪烁不灭的星星。


End file.
